


【求RP点梗二】⑧Bargain

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gambling, M/M, casino - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】赌场AU【出场人物】费诺，芬国昐【配对组合】F//F【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年6月13日【总计字数】1490【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。好像第一次写FF的正剧Σ( ° △ °|||)︴。我看了半天赌博的规则还是没看懂，果然是包子数学力不够么QAQ。抱歉真的不会写赌场_(:зゝ∠)_，老爷和芬熊的博弈……我没有忘，只是真的力不足，所以只好让他们喝喝百度的酒（溜）。顺便拿《狂赌之渊》的封面脑补了一下老爷……咳咳，不是。话说，很好奇为什么日漫里的学生会都比较神奇？想起了一门课——《概率论与数理统计》。





	【求RP点梗二】⑧Bargain

夜幕降临。

当然这对娱乐场而言，并没有什么太大的影响。在黑色的世界中成为一颗发光的明珠，比白天似乎更容易吸引顾客。抑或是，在这座不眠的城市，夜晚更容易激发人内心深处的欲望。

粉红、天蓝与翠绿的灯光透过前台的磨砂玻璃，在入口处形成一种迷离又梦幻的视觉效果。吊顶上垂下的玻璃挂坠映在光辉之中，犹如闪烁在阳光下掺着金银丝线的丝绸。大厅中央的金属雕塑，泛着鎏金的色泽，丝丝下垂，如同甜腻的糖浆。

虚拟的蓝天白云漂浮在城市的上空，芭蕉宽大的长椭圆叶片在城市的呼吸中颤动。门外匆匆驶来一列Boxster的车队，可这也没有让门口的服务生提起什么兴致。

“站住。”治安员伸手拦下了一位企图跟随人流混入场内的男子，要求核查身份和随身物品。

“一些礼金，上家需要罢了。”男人递上证件后，摘下无框墨镜。他有着一双蓝灰的瞳眸。没有年轻人的兴奋，没有老道的城府，更没有堕落者的迷醉……

“恕我直言，先生。您显得太正经，反而更容易引起注意。您没有一双会欺瞒他人的眼睛……”治安员在隔间里打开他的铁皮箱检查。

“这会被拦在门外吗？”男人问道。

“不不，只要是顾客，娱乐场就不会拒绝您。只是……要办事的话，这里确实不是一个理想的环境。况且我们还有别的客人……”

“这您大可放心，我不会打扰到贵处的其他客人。”

“是啊，您需要打扰的是您的上家……没有问题，抱歉打扰您了先生。非常感谢您配合我们的工作。”治安员将箱子扣上递还给男人，“之后您过了常规安检和前台登记就可进入里厅了。”

“谢谢，祝您生意欣荣。”

“可这欣荣却不跟我的工资挂钩，先生您真是一位幽默的人。”治安员笑着引导他走向客户通道。

里厅比来者想象中的安静些，又比他忍受范围内的吵闹些。墙壁上镶着金枝银叶的棕榈树，辐射状的叶子仿佛蜘蛛网一般，要把自投罗网的蚊蝇们全部粘在金银丝线上。“6、9散牌”、“3、5同花”，一路上尽是些听不太懂，又好像有些明白的词汇。吧台由一整块十公分厚的黑金花铺就，上空悬着几百个样式各异的高脚杯。他要找的人应该就在此处。

“你迟到了127秒。”身着红色长衫的人在吧椅上优雅地转了半圈，居高临下地看着面露怒色的深蓝西装先生。

“我原本可以早到的，可您一定要安排在这样一个不符合我风格的地方，害我被治安员拦了下来。”

激光灯打在八面玲珑的水晶球上，闪烁游移的红绿灯光时不时照在芬国昐一本正经的脸上，令费诺颇觉好笑。他左手端着锥形的红酒杯，伸出右手。

“东西。”丝绸的长袖衬衫被他扣在手肘处，白皙的小臂哪怕是在这不太明朗的地方也显得格外精致，也在这有着迷醉香气的环境中更加危险。

“我拿来了，坐下才说。”

“服务员，一杯苏格兰威士忌。”费诺转身对吧台里的调酒师说。

“不要加冰。”芬国昐使劲把自己弄上吧台的高脚转椅，赶紧补了一句。

“你看起来像是个刚刚大学毕业的孩子。”看着芬国昐一脸不知所措又十分尴尬，费诺就越觉得好玩。以前怎么就没发现呢？

“东西在老地方。”芬国昐接过调酒师递来的酒杯道了声谢。

“恩。我觉得你下次可以换个方式，这个也太过招摇了。这主意谁出的？”

“爸出的。”

“……现金之后转账还你。”

“恩。”

“要是我不还，阿纳瑞尔会不会把你丢出家门？”费诺看着芬国昐晃着杯中澄澈的液体而没有什么实际行动。

“不会。”后者淡然答道。

“那我就不还了。”费诺心里确实有点期待，芬国昐那想要发脾气却无可奈何一脸郁闷的表情。

“Nelyo会替你补上的。”芬国昐抬头，给了前者一个标准的职业微笑。

“哼。”

“话说你不回去吗？爸这两天老在唠叨你。”

“不回。”费诺一口气喝完了杯中剩余的酒。

“行吧。”

“你不喝吗？”费诺看了看那个被晃了许久的杯子，“不会是喝不来烈酒吧，真可惜……”

他话还没说完，芬国昐端起杯子一口闷了……


End file.
